


Eating Crow

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Simon, Apologetic Jace, Apologies, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Other, Spoiled Clary, eating crow, smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Just Jimon being normal boyfriends with normal relationship problems.Basically it's just Jace having to apologize to Simon. No big deal...





	Eating Crow

“I told you, there’s nothing going on between me and Clary.” Jace said tiredly. He had been over this with Simon too many times to count. But for some reason, he didn’t believe him.

“She seems to think there is.” Simon said stubbornly. His arms were crossed over his chest and his voice was shaky. “I want you to stop seeing her.”

“What?” Jace gaped. “I can’t believe…I’m not going to do that. She’s just a friend.”

Simon rubbed the bridge of his nose, dislodging his glasses. “She’s your ex. Besides, friends don’t call you in the middle of the night to-to…I can’t believe you’re leaving me to see her.”

“She just needs help with her...” Jace said tiredly. He hated it when Simon started nagging.

“I don’t care.” Simon snapped. “Why didn’t she call someone else? Alec? Magnus? They’re her friends too.”

“Simon, it’s no big deal.” Jace said, putting on his jacket. “I’ll be right back.”

Simon moved away when Jace leaned to kiss him. He was really mad. “Babe, don’t be like that. Don’t you trust me?”

Simon scowled at him, then sighed. “Go and be with your friend, Jace. At least now we both know where your priorities lie.” Then he turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Jace blinked.

“Simon, if you don’t want me to go, just say so.” Jace said, following Simon into the living room. “You know I hate it when you walk away from me.”

“I can’t tell you that, Jace.” Simon said. “You are supposed to want to stay with me.”

Simon was seriously getting on his nerves. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Do what you want, Jace.” Simon pushed past him and went into the bedroom. “I’m going home.”

“What?” Jace frowned. “I told you I’ll be back soon.”

“You do that.” Simon said, his voice dull. “I’m done with this whole Clary nonsense.” Simon put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket.

Jace stood there shocked as Simon slammed the door on his way out.

What the hell just happened?

**

“Oh Jace…” Clary said excitedly. “I’m glad you came over.”

Jace smiled as he went into her apartment. “You said it was urgent.”

“Is everything OK?” Clary asked.

“Yeah. Just had a fight with Simon.” He said. An ugly expression crossed her face so fast, Jace figured he imagined it. Simon had painted her as the Devil incarnate so many times, he was beginning to see things.

“I hope it wasn’t because of me.” She asked grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the couch.

“It’s fine.” Jace said. “So where’s the, uh…?”

“Let’s have a drink first.” Clary said. “That can wait.”

“I’d rather just help with it and leave.” Jace said, slightly irritated. “I really need to talk to Simon.”

“Forget Simon for a little while.” Clary said, pushing him on to the couch. She slid onto his lap and started fiddling with his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Jace asked, grabbing her hand.

“Jace.” She sounded impatient. “You are not seriously asking me that.”

Jace tried to push her off him, but she tightened her thighs on his lap. “What’s going on with you? Get off.”

“Why?” she sounded bitter. “Because of Simon?”

“Well, I’m with him now.” Jace said. “Or did you forget?”

“Oh please.” Clary snapped. “You are seriously telling me that crap? Jace, you are not gay.”

“Never said I was.” Jace said, getting angry. “What’s with you?”

“I want you back, Jace.” Clary said.

Jace laughed and pushed her off him. “Simon was right about you. He knew you’d pull shit like this.”

“Of course he did.” Clary said, standing up. “He took you from me and I want you back.”

“What?” Jace laughed bitterly. “He did not take me from you. You cheated on me and I dumped you. I thought you had grown up, but you are still as stupid as you were.”

Clary’s eyes filled with tears. “Jace…I said I was sorry.”

“I have got to go.” Jace said, turning to leave. “Stay away from me.”

He slammed the door against her pleas for him to come back. He couldn’t believe it. Simon had every reason to be pissed at him. He had every right to hate her.

Now he was going to have to apologize.

And knowing Simon, he was not going to make it easy on him at all.

**

“What do you want?” Simon asked him coldly. He stood with his head poking out of the doorway.

“Simon, you were right and I’m sorry.” Jace said, trying to push the door open.

“Good for you.” Simon said in a bored tone. “Good night.” He tried to shut the door.

“Simon…” Jace warned. “I don’t have time for this. Let me in.”

“Why should I?” Simon asked. “As a matter of fact, why are you here? What happened to your _friend_?”

“I’d rather spend time with you.” Jace said. Simon’s face softened a little.

“Uh huh. What happened?” Simon asked, still upset.

“She hit on me.” Jace muttered.

“So I was right?” Simon asked, a smug look on his face.

“Yes, you were right.” Jace said grudgingly. “She’s just a spoiled brat who wants to move in on your man.”

Simon rolled his eyes and opened the door wider, letting Jace in. “You should listen to me more.”

Jace sighed and took off his jacket. “Yes dear.” He said. He was already bored with the topic. He leaned down to kiss Simon but his boyfriend pushed him away.

“I’m still mad at you.” Simon said. “You left me to go see her.”

“Technically you left…” Jace started to say but cut himself short at the look Simon gave him. “I’m sorry. I should have listened to you. You were right and I’m a stupid, stupid man.”

Simon’s lips twitched. Jace knew he had gotten through to him. “I’ll listen to you from now on. Whatever you say goes. You are the boss.”

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” Simon said; grinning. He wrapped his arms around Jace’s neck and kissed his cheek. “So, what do you want to do?”

Jace kissed him full on the lips. “I can think of a few things…”


End file.
